


Body Heat

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn sees that Frodo needs heat, and responds accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> For [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[claudia603](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)

Aragorn could see that Frodo was shivering. When Legolas relieved him for the night, he made his way to Frodo’s bedroll.

“Frodo,” he whispered, kneeling down.

Frodo opened his eyes, showing that he hadn’t slept.

“Budge over,” Aragorn said, crawling into Frodo’s bedroll without waiting for an answer. He began stripping off his tunic. “Remove your clothing.”

When Frodo stared at him, Aragorn gave him a stern look.

“Trust me, you will sleep better.”

When they were both nude, Aragorn pulled Frodo to him. “Body heat is transferred much more easily through skin.”

The slight Ringbearer slept soundly that night.


End file.
